Dance of the Dog
by Kira Aome
Summary: Kagome wants to go to her school dance, but she can't go without Inu-Yasha. Or can she? What could go wrong, and what does goes wrong. ;)


AN: Hey all my fans out there! Another one-shot fic. Sorry, but my longer one isn't done...I would rather have it finished before I post it, otherwise it won't get done! *sweatdrop * So anyway, I hope you review this to let me know how bad/good it is and we'll see how quickly I get my other stuff done from that! (heh, heh, a li'l black mail on my part!) Review me, please! P.S. If you're all wondering, I couldn't think of a title, and while reviewing the episodes, I watched the Kagura ones, and...you get the picture. *groan * I'm as pathetic as the dubbing people when it comes to titles! (And the titles are really NOT that corny in Japanese)  
  
Dance of the Dog  
  
"C'mon, Inu-Yasha," Kagome begged. "It's just for a few days. I promise I'll be back in no time at all!" The five friends stood in a clearing, resting in the early twilight. Shippo was playing quietly with Kirara, trying not to get in the way. Miroku and Sango were repairing weapons and patching up nicks and scrapes, pretending not to listen to the modern girl and the hanyou.  
  
Inu-Yasha glowered at a tree across the glade. "No! You're not going anywhere till we get some news about the Shikon no Tama! Is that understood?"  
  
Kagome stamped her foot. "If I wait for another rumor, you still won't let me go, 'cause you'll want to go find it! You're being such a jerk!" A tear formed in her eye and she angrily brushed it away. She did not want to cry in front of him.  
  
But he saw the glimmer of wet before it was swiped away, and felt his insides twist. He was being a jerk, and now it was his fault that she was unhappy. It bothered him that the realization made him feel guilty. Feigning indifference, he threw his hands in the air. "Fine! Go to your stupid whatever it is! We'll just keep going, and you'll have to find us on your own." He winced at his own words, but felt confident that she would decide to stay behind with them.  
  
Kagome's face lit up. "You really mean it? Oh, thank you, Inu-Yasha!" Her excitement brought cheerful smiles to everyone in the group. Except for Inu-Yasha. He stared at her in amazement. How could she still want to go? They were threatening to leave her, yet she was happy. His stomach dropped and he struggled to hide the hurt growing in him.  
  
As she ran over to chatter eagerly with Sango about the things she would be getting for this whatever it was, the hanyou felt a burn of envy start to sprout. Why was she so anxious to go back, anyway? He tried hard to remember if he had smelled another male on her as of late. Paranoia brought back false memory, and his anger flared. Swallowing evidence of his anger, he scrambled to his feet. Without a word, he leaped into the sky, hair snapping like a whip behind him.  
  
Kagome watched him as he flew away. Her heart sank and she cursed herself for being hurt by him leaving. Taking a calming breath, she looked back at Sango.  
  
Sango was not paying attention, however. She and Miroku were sharing worried glances. Both were concerned about their friends' relationship, and this tussle was not helping their standing point love-wise. Sango turned back to Kagome, a pitying glaze over her shining eyes.  
  
Kagome didn't seem to notice, and if she did, she was ignoring it. She was excited about her school dance, the first one held in the high school. Already, her mom had figured the cost of everything, and had given the responsibility of buying to Kagome. The idea that she was mature enough to shop for herself swelled her head a little, and she wanted to share the elated emotions with the others.  
  
Not that anyone wanted her to share the joy. Within minutes, they were sprawled on the grass, trying to block Kagome's insistent chatter about decorations, shoes, and dresses. To the relief of all, she finally decided that it was time to head back home. She said goodbye to everyone as she hoisted her pack to her shoulders. Whispering a teary farewell to the absent hanyou, she fell through the well to her own time.  
  
******  
  
"What do you mean, I can't go?" Kagome wailed. Her arms hung limply at her sides, books and papers scattered everywhere. She didn't notice.  
  
The class representative touched her shoulder timidly. "I'm terribly sorry, Higurashi, but you need a chaperone to be able to attend." The girl shrugged and removed her hand. "There's nothing I can do." Kagome felt her heart sink. She had been so happy about this, and now her hopes were dashed. Of course, it had been too good to be true. Why should she get any breaks? After all, life was already throwing her into unbearable problems too big to understand. Finding the Shikon shards, staying alive during demon attacks, enduring Inu-Yasha's insufferable attitude; why did she expect anything different in her gloomy existence?  
  
Mumbling a weak reply, she began collecting her things from the floor. The class representative watched her pityingly for a moment, not sure whether to help. Shrugging, she dismissed Kagome. After all, it wasn't her problem.  
  
"Higurashi! Let me help you!" A young man's voice drifted through the hallways of the high school. Everyone paused to see Hojo run down the hall to Kagome's side. Kneeling, he scooped papers and books into a heap that he caught against his body. He stood carefully, allowing Kagome to arrange the loose sheets and jumbled folders into a neater stack. When the mass resembled a graspable pile, she reached for them. Hojo shook his head, tightening his grip.  
  
"Please, allow me to carry these for you. It is a long way to carry so many things from the school to your house." Kagome followed him out of the noisy hall and into the streets. She shook her head. If only he knew how much she carried and how far on a regular basis.  
  
A frown filled his face as they walked. He looked over at her before speaking. "Kagome, I understand that you have been denied permission to go to the dance this weekend." She blushed and concentrated on not crying as she nodded. He continued.  
  
"I was planning on chaperoning my cousin, Misa, since she is also too young to go. However, if you would rather I canceled that to take you..."  
  
Kagome interrupted him quickly, tears gathering in her voice. "No. She wants to go as much as I do. You ought to take her." She swallowed hard to keep her voice even. "Besides. I can't dance very well, and I probably would have gotten sick that night anyway." She laughed breathily, forcing a smile. She hoped Hojo would be fooled.  
  
He was, but still showed concern. "I know how much it meant to you. Many of the freshmen were looking forward to the dance. The problem is, there aren't enough chaperones to go around. All of the upperclassmen have been claimed. Some students are even asking older relatives to take them..."  
  
Kagome stopped walking and stared at the ground. Her mind was buzzing with ideas. "Did you say, older relatives?" she asked carefully, keeping the nervous excitement out of her tone.  
  
Hojo was startled. "Why, yes, I did. Why do you ask?"  
  
Kagome grabbed her things from the startled boy's arms. "I need to get home! Have to get something done! See ya!" She ran, leaving Hojo standing frozen on the sidewalk. He scratched his head, shrugged, and turned for home. She probably had an assignment to get done.  
  
******  
  
"NO!!" Inu-Yasha slammed his fist into the trunk of a nearby tree, splintering and twisting the wood. "I won't go! I didn't even want you to leave. I'm not about to hop into your world to help you out of something like this!"  
  
Kagome stared down at her lap and twisted her hands nervously. A tear welled up in the corner of her eye. "I just want to go to the dance. It'll only last a few hours. Then we'll come back, okay?" She looked up at him, hopeful.  
  
Inu-Yasha seethed. He wanted her to stay here, not going off into a different world. Especially not dragging him along with her. He shook his head. "Nope. I'm not helping. You'll just have to stay here," he said, confident that he had won.  
  
Kagome stared at him, disappointed that her plan had been crushed. She had asked nicely enough, hadn't she? Angry tears spilled down her cheeks. "And what about you? I don't want to go running all over the countryside, finding shards all the time. Do you care? No! You always make me go with you! You don't even ask!" Inu-Yasha flinched, a heat coming to his cheeks. He had been aware that she didn't like finding the shards, but he didn't know it made her so mad.  
  
"Oh! And another thing! How would you feel if I told you that I wasn't going to let you know if I sensed the jewel? You would never know if we were close, because I don't have to tell you!" Kagome crossed her arms angrily and glared. Miroku stepped up beside the dog demon and grinned.  
  
"I think you've come to a draw, don't you?" he asked mischievously. "She's quite right about detecting the shards; she doesn't have to tell you anything." The monk ducked a punch that dented the tree behind him.  
  
"Shut up, you," Inu-Yasha screamed. "I don't have to bargain!" He turned fiercely toward Kagome. "If you know where the jewel is, you'll tell me, or I'll..."  
  
"Or you'll what? You can't hurt me, or you'll never find the rest of the jewel shards." Kagome stuck her tongue out and grinned wickedly.  
  
Sango stepped behind her. "She's right, you know. Maybe you had better just do her this favor and..."  
  
"Hey, Kagome. Why don't you just go with that nice guy Hojo that you talk about?" Shippo asked innocently. "I'm sure he would take you!" Everyone became silent as they turned to face him.  
  
Inu-Yasha snarled softly, like the first rumblings of a volcano. "Who? Who is this other guy?" The hanyou grabbed Shippo by the collar and beat him over the head. "Who? Who?! Who?!"  
  
Kagome crossed her arms. "Shut up, Inu-Yasha!" she grumbled. "He's a friend." Suddenly, a gleam came into her eyes. "He's actually offered to take me to the dance, but I turned him down so far. I guess if you're too busy to help me out, I could let him know..."  
  
Inu-Yasha dropped the kitsune and leaned toward her, forcing her to totter backwards. "All I have to do is pretend I'm your relative, eh? I can do that." He snapped his fingers in a superior fashion. "Stay away from this 'Hojo' guy, understand? I'll take you, but we come back as soon as it's over."  
  
Kagome wasn't listening. Instead, she was clutching dog boy in an ecstatic hug. "Thank you! Thank you so much!" she laughed, a few happy tears on her cheeks. She released him and turned to say goodbye to the others.  
  
Inu-Yasha stood, frozen in place. His face flamed, the flush matching his robes. He was still unmoved when Kagome came back to his side. She jabbed his arm. "C'mon. Let's go!" He frowned and followed her as she turned for the well, his emotions churning wildly. He had no idea what was in store for him.  
  
******  
  
"I can't wear this!" the hanyou screamed. "It's too tight! My arms and legs can't move freely!"  
  
Kagome tapped his nose with a finger. "Picky!" she crooned. "It's a tux. It's supposed to fit like that. Besides, you look really nice in that; much better than in your robes." She grinned as he struggled to take off the jacket. "Let me help you, Inu-Yasha. If you pull at it, you might rip it."  
  
"I'm trying to rip it!" he growled, tugging harder. "I might be going to this dance thing, but I'm not wearing this to do it!"  
  
Kagome slapped his hands to the side. "I'm not going to let you tear this! It's a rental, and Grandpa wants his deposit back." She looked into his stormy face and sighed. "I'll help you get it off." She concentrated on the small jacket buttons, not seeing the surprise on his face. Gently, she slid the jacket off his arms. Her hands flew to the shirt buttons and were down to the third button before he caught her hands in his own.  
  
She looked up at him, startled. They stared at each other for a long minute, conflicting emotions playing in their eyes. He was the first to look away.  
  
"J...just show me how to do it. I'll get it off myself," he rumbled, a red stain creeping from his cheeks down to his collarbone. Kagome shrugged, her hands shaking. She held his fingers over the tiny plastic rounds and helped to guide them in the simple task.  
  
After several failed attempts, the dog demon threw up his hands in exasperation. "I give up!" he groaned. "Fine, I'll just leave it on." Kagome giggled softly, shaking her head.  
  
"Inu-Yasha, just let me help you! I can get it off you, you just have to hold still!" She cleared her throat and pushed her hair behind her ear, hiding a blush. With practiced ease, she soon had the buttons loose.  
  
He stood before her, the material of the shirt sliding away from his body. He felt his heart pick up speed as she stared at him, blushing. Abruptly, he turned away, embarrassed. He cleared his throat.  
  
"I...I suppose that...for this 'dance,' I'd have to wear something like this?" He cast a hesitant glance at Kagome. She nodded, mouth shut. He carefully sorted his words in his mind. "Then I guess I'll have to wear this thing anyway, huh?" She nodded again, a smile blooming on her face. He sighed, shrugging in defeat. He lifted his arms so she could rebutton the shirt.  
  
Kagome stared at him. What had happened to change his mind? But that wasn't important right now. At least no as important as the way the cotton shirt draped softly over his shoulders. It shifted ever so slightly with each breath he took, exposing more of his chest. A blush crept into her cheeks as images flashed through her mind. God, he was hot!  
  
With trembling hands, she began to button the shirt again. She felt him watching her, like he was counting her breaths. Concentrating hard on the rows of buttons, she kept her eyes from wandering over his sleek body.  
  
Kagome finished faster than she had anticipated, or hoped. She turned away, fighting an impulse to put her hand on his face. He snatched her wrist and spun her around to face him. She stared into his eyes, melting into the moment. He's going to kiss me, she prayed. He opened his mouth.  
  
"This thing had better be worth it, 'cause if it's not, you're gonna pay!" He dropped her hand and padded noisily from the living room. Kagome watched him go, her chest aching. She shook her head. What was she thinking? It was Inu-Yasha, and he would never have those kinds of feelings for her!  
  
Inu-Yasha turned quickly into Kagome's room, pressed his back against the wall, and slid to the floor. How could he let himself slip-up? He barely understood his own feelings. How could Kagome? He had to be more firm, that was all. No more slack. His way, or no way.  
  
******  
  
"It's too loud in there!" he protested moodily. "I'm not going in there." They were standing on the sidewalk outside the sports arena. It was chilly that night, and Kagome shivered. Inu-Yasha had stepped through the door and had immediately spun on his heel to leave again. Why was he being so stubborn? She shivered again.  
  
"Fine. Then you just stay out here where it's quieter. I'm cold, and just not in the mood for an argument with you right now. I'm going in." She turned away, only to be jerked back again.  
  
"You're not going in there!" Kagome was shocked by the rage on his face. She couldn't understand. Why didn't he want her to have a good time? A tear slid down her cheek. She set her jaw and glared up at him, eyes shining. Without a word, she shoved him away and stomped into the building.  
  
Inu-Yasha wobbled, off balance. Cursing, he ran after her. He slammed through the door and was surprised to bump into a smiling, happy Kagome. She caught his arm in both of hers. In a cheery voice, she said, "Oh, this is my older cousin, Inu-Yasha. He'll be my chaperone tonight!"  
  
A girl with a clipboard looked disapprovingly at Inu-Yasha's long, white hair. Frowning, she marked something down on a sheet of paper and walked away. Immediately, Kagome dropped Inu-Yasha's arm and slipped into the crush of people. He stood motionless, mouth open. The way she had held his arm just now...but it was just an act, of course. She didn't mean anything by it. And that realization infuriated him. He peered over the heads of the high school students, trying to find Kagome so he could get her out of here.  
  
There were so many people! How was he going to find Kagome? He began to push through the throng, not caring who he shoved. He was stopped, suddenly, by a girl. Annoyance was plainly on his face, and he tried to edge around her. She stared, her eyes filling her face. She grasped his arms and pulled at him.  
  
"Dance with me, please?" she begged, and was quickly joined by others, as though her plea had been a signal to the other available girls in the room. More and more came, cooing and crying, all wanting him! Nervously, he edged back...into a wall.  
  
He was being suffocated by the feminine leaches crushing him into submission. He ground his teeth as he looked above their heads for an escape route. There was none. Damn. He scanned the crowd again and saw Kagome sitting on a bench. His eyes narrowed as a boy sat beside her. They spoke for a while, and Kagome glanced his way. Her eyes brimmed with hurt and she nodded to the boy. They stood together and made their way to the dance floor.  
  
She had abandoned him! Inu-Yasha felt his heart twist. How could she do that to him? Angrily, he forced his way through the throng of females. Heat fairly radiated off his body as he charged toward the dancers.  
  
******  
  
"Kagome, you are such a fine dancer!" Hojo commented with a hint of pleasure. "I'm so glad you could come. Are you having a good time?" Kagome stood as close to him as possible without touching him. A sad smile pinched her lips at the ends. If only she could be dancing with...He wouldn't dance any way. He didn't know how, and he would probably just get frustrated and walk away. She looked up at her classmate and whispered sarcastically, "Yeah. I'm having a blast."  
  
A hand suddenly gripped her shoulder and pulled her backwards. Caught off balance, she fell into the assaulter's arms. It was Inu-Yasha. Muffling a snarl, he yanked her away from Hojo. The boy looked them over thoughtfully.  
  
"You must be Kagome's cousin, Inu-Yasha!" he decided, a congenial smile on his face. "You don't need to worry! I won't let anything happen to her!" He stuck out his hand to shake. "I'm Hojo, by the way." The 'cousin' sneered and cracked his knuckles as he reached for the friendly hand.  
  
Kagome shivered under his other arm, and he looked at her, confused. Her face was blank and her pulse throbbed wildly in her throat. It was the way she got when she sensed another demonic force present. Inu-Yasha looked around, smelling every direction. Hojo, completely clueless, was studying the boy before him.  
  
"Are those things real?!" he asked, pointing to the ears and nose. Inu- Yasha ignored him, putting those very assets to use as he tried to find what was troubling Kagome. A single sound caught his attention and he blocked everything else out. A hiss. Fear overtook him as he recognized it for what it was.  
  
As the sound grew louder, he pulled Kagome closer to his body, ready to shield her with his armor-like robes. He was wearing the tux. He cursed himself for listening to Kagome's petty wishes just as the poisonous vapors surged into the room.  
  
Instinctively, the hanyou pushed Kagome's face into his chest to protect her lungs. He covered his own face with his hand, and hoped the gas would clear quickly. Kagome was startled, and struggled to get free of the 'embrace.' Inu-Yasha wrestled with her for a minute, trying to keep both of them safe from the vapors, but it was no use. If he kept fighting, they would both take in the gas. Frustrated, he let her go.  
  
Kagome panted from the exertion of fighting with the dog boy. Her eyes went wide as the gasses seeped into her lungs. Helplessly, she stared into his face and dropped to the floor in a heap.  
  
Inu-Yasha reached for her body, but was suddenly blasted back by a wall of smoke. It swirled around him, clogging his air and making him dizzy. He fell back, coughing violently, trying not to take in the fumes. His eyes watered and he stumbled over the crumpled bodies of the high school students. He tripped, coming heavily down on several bodies. Wheezing, he looked back to Kagome.  
  
Hovering over her was a misty shape. It resembled a person, but was too transparent. A long, thin hand shape reached down to Kagome, its fingers grasping the front of her dress. To Inu-Yasha's astonishment, the form solidified and dropped to the ground. Kagome was lifted, dangling limply. A second arm lashed out, ripping the necklace from her throat. It was the Shikon shard.  
  
Inu-Yasha stumbled to his feet, a protective instinct driving him to help her. He stared hard into the face of the being. It was hard to make out any features, since all of them were a misty smoke color. The hanyou tensed, spreading his weight evenly as he crouched.  
  
He sprang, claws spread. Down he came—crash—into the floor. Dust settled around him, mingling with the burning vapors that floated weakly in the room. Inu-Yasha looked up to see the spirit looming over him, Kagome still firmly gripped. He cursed softly. A bestial furry welled up inside him and he lunged again. Over and over, the thing kept evading him, as though playing with him. A foul odor seeped from it. It was almost like the spirit was going to lure him into a trap.  
  
Inu-Yasha became confused and angry. Why did it want Kagome? He tried to force his mind to work, tried to make sense of it, when the spirit moved and caught his complete attention.  
  
It was sucking Kagome into itself. Slowly, inch by inch, the spirit was sliding over her flesh, drawing her deeper within. The Shikon shard still dangled from filmy fingers. Realization knocked his breath out. It was going to bond with Kagome's body to use the jewel!  
  
Inu-Yasha swiped his claws at the ghost, missing again. He lunged, grabbing for Kagome's arms. The creature gave an enraged hiss and pulled away, sucking Kagome in further. Inu-Yasha cursed loudly, fear chilling his blood. What if he lost her? He shook his head angrily. He didn't have time to think like that. He had to save her now.  
  
"Kagome!" he screamed. "Kagome! Wake up!" It was a desperate attempt, and he felt powerless to do anything else. In his fervor, he almost missed the flicker of life from the enchanted girl. Her finger moved, curling into her palm. Inu-Yasha took heart.  
  
"Wake up!" he called, but without much desperation. It went unnoticed, and Kagome slipped deeper in. Inu-Yasha felt anger surge through his veins. "You idiot!" he bellowed. "I can't help you, you moron! Wake UP!"  
  
Kagome sucked in air and choked. It was like she was under water, or surrounded by poison gas. She struggled, realizing where she was. The dance; the vapors; Inu-Yasha; all the memories were coming back. A hissing noise throbbed loudly in her ears and she felt like she was being crushed. Her body was suspended in a foul smelling trap, it seemed.  
  
Suddenly, she was falling. She would have hit the floor, but several bodies underneath cushioned her fall. She looked up and saw Inu-Yasha, his face a mask of annoyance that was fading quickly into relief. He looked behind her, and she turned to look also.  
  
A beautiful, misty form stood before her, piercing her with an eye-less glare. She was transfixed by its magnitude, and seemed to be floating out of consciousness. Inu-Yasha called her name, snapping her back into thinking. She looked at the thing again, this time the soft glow of a shard catching her attention.  
  
Without thinking, she grabbed for it. As her fingers pulled the sliver from the swirling flesh, a spark seemed to ignite. With a starling shriek, and a great flare of flame and light, the spirit burst. Kagome was thrown against a wall, her hand singed. With a groan, she slid to the floor.  
  
Inu-Yasha ran to her side, ignoring the bodies around him. Even as he ran, the poison vapors were thinning. He dropped to his knees beside her, panting more from sheer relief than from the tainted air. The hanyou cupped her face tenderly. Kagome blinked and opened her eyes at his touch, and he went limp with relief. She blinked again, this time quietly holding his gaze. He took his hand from her cheek, flexing them into fists. He snarled angrily.  
  
"Why did you do something stupid like that?" he berated. "I can't understand how you can still be so dumb! You could have gotten yourself killed and then where would I be? Don't ever be so stupid again!" He turned his head sharply when the tired groans of the students began to buzz in the room. The effects of the gas were wearing off.  
  
Kagome glared at Inu-Yasha. "I wasn't being stupid! I saved all of us! If it wasn't for me, we'd all be..." she stopped, aware that others were listening in. A blush crept to her cheeks. "We'll discuss this at home," she muttered to him testily.  
  
"You'll discuss it now Higurashi," the principal intoned, walking up to the arguing pair. Kagome felt sweat trickle down her face. She didn't understand, and the suspense made her feel sick. She blushed.  
  
"Talk about what?" Kagome asked with mock cheerfulness in her voice. The principal pointed towards his office. "You and your cousin. My office. Now."  
  
******  
  
"I can't believe I got in trouble because you destroyed the main hall!" Kagome grumbled. They were almost back to the house, trudging slower and slower as they went. Inu-Yasha hung his head. He felt guilty for a moment. Only a moment.  
  
"Hey! It wasn't my fault that...thing tried to kill us!" the dog demon shouted. "If you'd rather I let you all die next time, just let me know! I'll be glad to follow your orders!" It was hard for him to choke out those words, his whole being arguing what he was saying. His mind flashed back to when he had tried to keep her from breathing the gas. His body shook when he thought of how he had failed to protect her once again.  
  
Kagome stared at him quietly. She bit her lip, struggling not to cry. They were at the front door when she turned away. Breathing deeply, she leaned her head against the doorframe. She relaxed, her pain easing. She forgot everything in that moment of comfort: Inu-Yasha; feudal Japan; detention; the dirty tux.  
  
The dog boy stared at her in her moment of peace. An impulse rocked him, opening his mouth. "Okay, quit crying. We need to get back. You said you would only stay for the..." his hateful words died in his throat as she turned toward him, an icy flame snapping in her eyes.  
  
"SIT!!!" she screamed. Without waiting for the spell to work, she charged into her house. Split seconds before slamming the door, she spun around. "Take off the tux and get out of here! I don't want to see you, you, you..." Tears coursed down her cheeks and she slammed the door, unable to think of a good enough insult.  
  
Inu-Yasha pushed himself off the ground. Glaring, he stomped off toward the well. He didn't need her! He too slammed the door before returning to his own home, forgetting to take off the tux.  
  
******  
  
"So, it wasn't a ghost after all?" Shippo asked. Myoga nodded sagely. "It was a demon, a body snatcher it sounds like from the description. Wouldn't you agree, Lord Inu-Yasha?" The flea demon turned toward his master. Inu- Yasha was standing off to the side, staring into the night sky. A breeze tossed his hair gently around his face. He looked back at them.  
  
"Huh? Oh, yeah. Sure. Go ahead." He looked away again. Miroku and Sango exchanged glances. The monk walked casually over to the hanyou, and touched his shoulder.  
  
"Hey, go on. Go and get 'er," he said cheerfully, encouragement in his voice. Inu-Yasha glared. "What the hell are you talking about?" he growled, though not as fiercely as usual.  
  
Miroku winked and jerked his head in the direction of the well. "You know what I'm talking about," he said, grinning. "Besides, that stuff Kagome gave you to wear looks ridiculous. Maybe you'd better return it."  
  
Inu-Yasha stood motionless for a minute, then spun on his heel and walked away. Towards the well.  
  
******  
  
Inu-Yasha sat on the roof above Kagome's room, trying to persuade himself not to go in. "She's probably still mad at me anyway," he muttered. "I don't want to have to drag myself around all night being told to sit!" He jumped to his feet and walked to the edge of the roof, about to go back to the well house. But I want to see her, he thought to himself. Sighing, he dropped lightly into her bedroom.  
  
It was dark in the room, and it took a little time before his eyes adjusted. Kagome lay on her bed, fast asleep. Tissues scattered around her bed, and the splotches of red on her cheeks practically screamed that she had cried herself to sleep. It upset him that he had made her cry, and he crouched next to her bed.  
  
The whiteness of a bandage caught his eye. Her hand was wrapped tightly, the smell of the salve burning his nose through the dressings. He flinched, remembering that it was the flaming blast of the body snatcher that had done it. Almost lovingly, he stoked her wrapped palm with the tip of one of his claws.  
  
Feelings stirred up in him, feelings he wasn't sure he wanted, but was positive that he liked. Hesitantly, he touched her cheek. She murmured something in her sleep before shifting closer to his hand. He stared at her for a moment, an idea forming quickly. Gently, so as not to wake her, he lifted her into his arms. A sound at her door startled him, and he quickly jumped out the window and sped toward the passage through time.  
  
******  
  
Kagome's mother opened the door just in time to see a flash of white hair zip out the window. She had come in to see if Kagome was still crying. She sat on the bed thoughtfully. Kagome had probably made up with the young man, and they were going back to feudal Japan. Nodding with self- assurance, she quietly went back to bed.  
  
******  
  
"Kagome, wake up," a voice called softly. Someone was shaking her tentatively, as though indecisive about really wanting her to be awake. She opened her eyes, feeling the hardness of her previous tears on her lashes. She rubbed her eyes and looked up at the speaker.  
  
"Oh! Inu-Yasha!" she cried. "What's going on? I mean, I thought you...But you said..." Tears welled up in her eyes and voice and she looked away.  
  
The hanyou felt guilt flood over him. "I...I want to apologize for...forruiningyouevening," he said quickly, anxious to get it all out before he lost his nerve. Kagome smiled.  
  
"Well, it took you long enough to say it," she teased tiredly. She yawned and looked around. They were in a cherry orchard, and the blossoms around them seemed to glow in the late moonlight. She glanced up at him curiously. "What are we doing here?" she asked carefully, suddenly realizing that she was only dressed in her pajamas.  
  
Inu-Yasha blushed and growled something to low to hear. She poked him hard, slightly annoyed. "C'mon, Inu-Yasha. You already got over the hump, now finish the race!" Inu-Yasha looked confused. Kagome shook her head. "Sorry, just some modern lingo. Please tell me."  
  
Inu-Yasha blushed and looked seriously into her face. "Umm. I was wondering if...perhaps...you would mind teaching me to dance so that next time there's a dance I could...I mean...Oh never mind," he growled angrily. Kagome grinned. He was still in the tux.  
  
Taking his hands in hers, she blushed herself. Without speaking, she stepped into his arms and leaned her head on his shoulder. They stood there for eternity; Inu-Yasha frozen by shock, Kagome blushing when she heard his heartbeat quicken. She peeked up at him, brushing his side-lock away from her face.  
  
"Inu-Yasha," she asked quietly, "do you really want to learn to dance?" He shook his head and tightened his grip on her waist.  
  
"No. I just want to hold you," he murmured. She laughed quietly and squeezed the lapel of the tux in her hand. She grinned up at him. "Ya know; I prefer your robes after all!  
  
******  
  
"All right! We did it!" cried Shippo, bouncing up and down. Miroku slapped a hand over his mouth.  
  
"Keep it down. We don't want to alert them!" the monk scolded. He turned to Sango, grinning. "I told you it would work! I knew we could get them together!" Sango nodded.  
  
"Yes, you did, but you need to be quiet as well, or else..."  
  
"Or else WHAT?!" a voice interrupted. The three conspirators turned to see Inu-Yasha and Kagome standing in front of them, arms folded. Kagome glared.  
  
"I'm too tired to deal with you guys now," she said angrily. "But I will tomorrow. I'm going back home now." She looked at the seething dog demon at her side. "I hope you take this time to get a head start though, 'cause I think Inu-Yasha still has some energy left." As she walked away, she glanced over her shoulder. "By the way, thanks for helping me convince this jerk to go. See ya later."  
  
As Kagome hopped through the well, she smiled, hearing Inu-Yasha's last screams of: "I'll get you, you conniving little..." 


End file.
